Of Love, Heroes & Big Bad Wolves
by Scooby176
Summary: Set 2 years after the events of the films Henry returns from his latest quest fighting evil forces to find Valerie a shut-in in the forest. Can the upcoming news of his wedding to another girl coax her into rejoining the world or even to see her fight for the love she wished she had claimed.


**_Set about 2 years after the events of the film. Read, review, let me know if you want it continued, help me with my punctuation and thanks for stopping by. _**

* * *

The fire ebbed and roared in equal measure glinting in Valerie's sky blue eyes as she stirred the pot of fresh stew. Any moment now and he would be here, the visit was not unwelcomed and yet it played upon her nerves like a hangman chipping away at the footrest that would keep her neck safely aloft. It was not a fear for her safety that plagued her thoughts but the fear of being pushed from the pedestal her visitor had placed her on not so many years ago. Valerie accepted her place in the world, she was the _devil's daughter _and only Peter would ever truly know and love her. She would stay in the forest safe from persecution and wait for the return of her Peter. Only here could she be free to do as she pleased.

Leaning over the pot she tasted the dish and gave a nod of approval to herself. Her head shot up, she could hear his footsteps on the path leading to what was once her grandmother's cottage. Opening the door before he made it to the deck, she leaned against the frame and smiled softly.

_'Henry Lazar,'_ she almost sang his name, her voice full of fond remembrance.

Gone were the looks of angst that would usually cross his face when he saw her, in their place was the look of a young man happy to see his old friend. He would always love her, make no mistake but he realised how little he knew her the day he returned to his village of Daggerhorn after his first mission to slay a beast, leading the men who had once helped the villainous Father Soloman. She had hidden herself away, she was the kind and wild girl he had always imagined but Valerie was not perfect. She had abandoned her mother and everyone she knew. He understood that the village that had condemned her to a possible death had also stood between her and the beast and he did not truly comprehend why she had given up on the world.

_'Valerie Ward_' his face lit up with a smile as he embraced her for a moment. He was still careful after all this time to not scare her with his affections.

They walked inside; Henry closed the door behind him. As Valerie found a cloth to move the pan to the humble table she started her usual adorable rambling about how things had been and question upon question about how things were for him. Henry had visited Valerie maybe five times in the past two years and each time she had found it harder not to tell him the truth about the werewolf, her father and Peter.

_'Did you catch yourself a big one this time?'_

_'The biggest'_

_'Two heads?'_

_'Five'._

_'Razor sharp claws?'_

_'Of course'_

_'How did you survive?'_

_'With incredible luck'_

_'You're too modest Henry, you've become the kind of man the whole village can be proud of'._ The sincerity in her voice brought a blush to her cheeks from the sheer embarrassment.

She didn't meet his eyes worried that this time he would see right through her but it wasn't until she had dished up the rabbit stew and had taken her own seat that she noticed he was still standing by the door. It seemed he had something to say, but unlike Valerie Henry wasn't nervous, he simply was searching for the right words.

_'Valerie…I…_' he cracked his knuckles searching for words '_…I have news'_.

For a moment she had lost her smile, worried what he might have in store.

Henry contemplated the situation for a moment, she was dressed differently this time her dress sleeve reached her wrist, a small change to her attire but one that caught his notice. The knight in shining armour he had become used to searching situations for the peculiar clues that would give away a creature's whereabouts. He thought it could wait, the news that he had returned from his latest excursion in the name of protecting the people with a fiancée. What would she care? Surely he had given up on that dream a long time ago but part of him was sad to see the dream die for good.

Valerie noticed him take in a thought then shake it off as he finally took a seat across from her.

_'I've arranged a dinner for us in town.'_

Valerie lifted an eyebrow but said nothing, it wasn't necessary as Henry understood.

_'I know but my grandmother and your mother are preparing a feast for us tomorrow, it would be a crime to leave them wanting for our company'._

She picked up her spoon and sloshed it about her bowl before looking up in disappointment at her guest.

_'I'm not going to apologize, she misses you'._

_'And I miss her but…'_

_'but its best for everyone if you stay out here alone'._

Valerie's thoughts drifted as she thought how untrue that statement was; for the most part she had been with Peter. When he had first returned believing he had controlled the wolf within, the sad conclusion of that last visit sprung her back into the room and her present almost argument she was having with Henry.

_'I don't see why you think you're bad' Henry said hoping to reach her._

His brutal honesty caught her off guard, usually they laughed and made light of their tragic misfortunes. What could possibly have him in such a serious mood? The words echoed in her brain "you're bad", Valerie had always thought out here she was free but perhaps this solitude was a prison of her own making and Henry had gone right for the jugular the way only people who know and love you can do.

_'I never said that, now eat, I went to all this trouble,' she stared him down until he popped a spoonful in his mouth, '_

_'Yeah I'm sure those rabbits didn't stand a chance,' he flashed her a small smile._

Even in his glory as a champion of the good that was not unnoticed by the townspeople or the city folk he was still humble Henry. The little boy who she and Peter had laughed at because most of the time he was scared and careful and kind. It was only now that she appreciated it instead of seeing his caring as a weakness. The thought came to her out of nowhere,_ I wish I had loved you first_, it seemed unfair to her that she would only come to recognize this feeling after she had declared her lifelong pledge to Peter tied to a life of secrecy that the hero before her would never be able to have, his life was constantly talked of and celebrated, she would never share the light with him.

She smiled at his jibe but could not stop the tears from gently escaping her eyes.

_'So true,_' she whispered. _'Henry'._

He looked up at her forcing himself not to ask why she was sad knowing he would only be lied to. '_Yes_'.

_'As long as you don't leave me alone with them, dinner would good'._


End file.
